


Things to Know

by Wind_Ryder



Series: Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Slang, Fights, Gen, MI6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Ryder/pseuds/Wind_Ryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock knows many things from his time as an MI-6 agent. One of them, is how to handle himself in a fight. John wasn't expecting that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sherlock has to use his MI-6 skills in front of John, who is shocked by what he does. 
> 
> ______________________
> 
> This series contains a stand alone stories that were prompted or otherwise posted on my tumblr page. They have not been beta'd and are just flights of fancy.
> 
> Feel free to let me know if you see any mistakes.

Considering how often Sherlock and John ran head first into danger, it was surprising how often they _didn’t_ find themselves in dire straights. The probability of them finding themselves kidnapped, assaulted, or burgled were infinitely higher than the standard civilian, and yet they could actually make it through the month without experiencing any kind of untoward trauma.

 

This wasn’t one of those times.

 

A Columbian drug dealer had cornered them in an “abandoned” house Sherlock had insisted they investigate, and was now aiming a highly illegal pistol at their heads. He withdrew a set of handcuffs from his trouser pocket and tossed them at Sherlock. “Cuff yourselves together.” The man snapped, releasing the safety to show his resolve. Sherlock fumbled as he caught them mid-air, and then looked down at them inquisitively.

 

John looked from the cuffs, to the Columbian, and back again. “You’re kidding me right?” John asked, just to be clear.

 

“You think I’m kidding, _esé?_ Do it!” The pistol was waved poignantly for emphasis, and John scowled.

 

“Did you know, John,” Sherlock posited, “it’s been nearly six weeks since I was last held at gunpoint.” John scowled at him.

 

“Couldn’t have pushed it a bit longer? I have a date tonight.”

 

“She’s a polygamist.” Sherlock informed him with a shrug. At John’s amused, and not the least bit bothered expression, he continued. “She’s a _straight_ polygamist, who is married to two other men. Likely both bisexual, does that bother you?” John’s expression fell immediately. “Oh, so homosexuality is okay so long as it’s a _female_ participating, but as soon as a male is involved-”

 

“I’m not gay, Sherlock.” John reminded him for what seemed like the millionth time.

 

“Of course not. Bisexual-”

 

“Not that either. Still straight.” John scoffed.

 

“Cuff yourselves!” The Columbian interceded, taking a step closer. Sherlock gave him an appraising look.

 

“Do you know the appeal to having a gun versus, say, a knife?” He asked the dealer, tilting his head to one side even as he pressed his thumb lightly against the side of the cuff.

 

“Bullets?” The man asked, taking one final step closer. “Cuff yourselves, smart guy.”

 

“Mmm…close. No.” Sherlock chided, utterly unconcerned by the man’s comments.

 

“Sherlock.” John warned, reaching a hand towards Sherlock’s arm.

 

“Distance.” Sherlock stated, completely ignoring John’s attempt to reel him in.

 

His right hand slapped out at the same time his body went to the left. He threw his left arm into John’s side, pushing him out of the way even as he brought the now over extended handcuff down on the Columbian’s wrist. It slashed across the man’s arm, drawing blood as the cuff swiveled 360 degrees and clipped itself back together. The gun fired, but the bullet went sailing into the sheet rock and out of harms way. No one paid any attention to it.

 

Sherlock’s right foot lifted and descended firmly on the back of the dealer’s knee, even as he turned and twisted, yanking the man’s arm with him as his left hand plucked the Columbian’s back behind his back. With a satisfying click, he cuffed their would-be assailant’s wrists together, and easily claimed the pistol as his own.

 

It took less than ten seconds.

 

“Do you think Mycroft would actually let me keep this one?” Sherlock asked curiously as he held up the gun. When John didn’t reply, he frowned and glanced towards him. His friend was staring, looking from him to the Columbian who was crying from the pain in his dislocated knee.

 

“What was that?” John asked, openly gaping.

 

“The correct way to use handcuffs.” Sherlock informed him primly. He sighed and tucked the gun into his waistband. “I suppose we should call Lestrade, if we hurry, you might have time to make it to dinner with your polygamist and her husbands.”

 

“Sherlock.” The detective wasn’t listening. “Sherlock.” Still not listening. “Sherlock!”

 

“Yes, John, what is it?”

 

“How did you know how to do that?”

 

“There are many things that one is expected to know while working as a consulting detective.” Sherlock informed him, before whipping out his phone to call Lestrade. John looked down at the Columbian. Seemed about right.  

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt you want filled? Want to just say hi? Let me know!
> 
> falcon-fox-and-coyote.tumblr.com


End file.
